


No Strings Attached

by Michael_Langdon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, BDSM, Car Sex, Ciel is 16, Ciel likes to be slapped on the ass, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Just Sex, M/M, No Plot, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Sebastian has age kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, So technically legal age of consent, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, but Sebastian doesn't care what his age is, hostage, smex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Langdon/pseuds/Michael_Langdon
Summary: Desperate for funds once again Ciel turns into a sugar baby in hopes of getting the money he needs to get by. But a certain sugar daddy (Sebastian) doesn't quite understand what 'no strings attached' means.





	1. Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo majority of the time I try and keep the characters in character as much as possible but with this fanfic they're going to be a little OOC. Well...maybe a lot....

"You're late _again_." The landlord hissed to the younger boy. "This is the third time this month you haven't paid me on time. If you aren't willing to pay up you can get out." He seethed through his rotting teeth.

"I know and I'm sorry! I got fired I can't even pay for food right now!" The younger boy apologised sincerely.

"What's this make, your sixth job being fired from? You've had more jobs then I have boy." The older man stated to the younger one more calmer.

"Please don't kick me out, I have literally nowhere else to go." The blue haired boy pleaded to his landlord. 

Sighing heavily the man dragged a hand through his thin unwashed hair. "Fine. This will be your last time getting away with it. I will not be tolerating this again. I expect payment next week." The landlord huffed, "The whole amount." 

Nodding frantically the boy thanked the older man before watching him walk off out of sight. Sighing thankfully the boy went to close the door before an overly annoying blonde interrupted his actions. 

"Money difficulty once again phantomhive?" A blonde haired boy circled around the closing door to stand in front of him. Groaning loudly Ciel rubbed his temples knowing full well this idiot was about to give him a headache. 

"What do you want Alois?" He asked, looking at the other annoyingly. 

"I just came to say hi." The blonde smirked. "That was quite the ruckus you were having with the Landlord." He pointed out as he bent down to the smaller boys level. Which was basically an inch if not that. 

"Yeah, I got fired from my job. I didn't know how to make coffee and burned most of the food." Ciel replied as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. 

"You can't seem to do anything right." Alois shook his head in disappointment towards the other. 

"Hey!" Ciel jerked angrily, although it was somewhat true. He was bad at anything that had to do with cooking, cleaning, talking, lifting.....just everything. "Anyway, I need to start finding another job and quick. I gotta pay him the full $150 or he's kicking me out." Ciel whined unhappily. It meant for the next seven days he would do nothing but stress and lose sleep over trying to come up with this money. 

"Well....do what I do!" Alois suggested with a grin. The blue haired boy snapped the blonde a stern look. 

"Be a prostitute? No thanks." He replied, waving the idea off earning a jokingly offended look from the other. 

"I'm not a prostitute. I'm a Sugar baby." Alois refreshed for the other. 

"Do you have sex for money?" Ciel asked curiously 

"Yep!" 

"Prostitute."

"I am not!" Alois huffed, pouting his bottom lip. Rolling his blue eyes Ciel knew he wouldn't win with this stubborn prick. "It doesn't always have to be sex. Some men lavish you with money and gifts just by being with them. Honestly, it's kinda sad when you think about it." Alois chuckled to himself earning a quirked eyebrow from Ciel. 

Ciel was going to make a sarcastic comment back but was stopped when Alois's phone started ringing in his pocket. Quickly whipping it out Alois looked to see who it was before looking back at the younger boy and smiling. "It's my sugar daddy, I better take it." Alois gave Ciel a wink before turning to leave, "Do think about it though. It's easy to do and quick way to earn money." Alois said as he began walking off. Ciel rolled his eyes once more before closing his door and turning to his dark, messy apartment. 

It wasn't anything special. It had majority of the basic necessities. Sometimes the lights would go out every now and then, other times there might not be any hot water or food at all. But it was livable.

 _Just._  

Ciel moved to the kitchen, hungry for something to eat and slowly pulled open the cupboards only to be met with emptiness. Great, another night to spend in hunger. Sighing heavily Ciel closed the cupboards and turned to make his way to the small living room. He plopped down on the old couch he had gotten second hand and laid down on it. He had nearly no furniture in his apartment. Just a couch, some knives and forks, a mattress that laid on the ground and a box full of his clothes. That was it. However, he did have a laptop and phone that was gifted to him from his Aunt a year ago. Thankfully somehow he hasn't managed to break either of them yet.

Opening up his laptop that laid on the floor charging next to him, Ciel started going through stores online that may be hiring and virtually submitted his resumee in. Though it wasn't long before Alois's words crossed his mind. If he didn't manage to get the funds in time he would be at risk of losing _everything_. Biting his lip, Ciel typed in 'Sugar baby websites' and clicked on a link that redirected him to a page full of men and women posing in sexual ways. 

The first thing that seemed to catch the younger boys attention was the site's title:

**' _No strings attached when it comes to_ our _sugar baby website! Create a FREE profile now and get exploring to find your sugar daddy!'_**

Maybe...just maybe....he could create a profile and say he won't do any sexual acts and still get someone? It was a long shot but with only seven days to make up over a hundred dollars, the boy was going to take it. 

As he began making the profile the site began asking him questions he was both uncomfortable with and confused by. 

' _What is your sexual orientation? Straight, bisexual, Gay, other?'_

The boy hesitated for a moment before pressing bisexual and proceeding with the other questions. 

' _Are you a virgin or experienced?'_

The boy blushed furiously before giving his answer. 

' _Are you over the age of 18?'_

Ciel bit his bottom lip as he stumbled upon the question. He was 16, nowhere near 18 yet. But he needed to do this. Clicking yes, the page reloaded and confirmed Ciels account. 

' _Blue Candy your account is now confirmed and ready to use!'_

With that Ciel shut his laptop quickly and closed his eyes tightly, thinking about what he had just done. This was a cringy, desperate, low way to get money. But he didn't want to be out on the streets. 

 _Not again._  

* * *

 


	2. First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it feels like this story is rushed, its cause it is. I have an hour to write each chapter and proofread but I also want to get to the juicy scenes while not looking too thirsty ~(*0*)~

**Two days later:**

No matter how much he handed in his resume or how many times he called up shops asking if they were hiring, getting a job was near impossible. It was as if nowhere was hiring, Ciel was almost convinced his face was put on a bulletin with the words 'do not hire' on it. Handed resume's into seven different shops and rang up five more other yet still nothing back. Five days was all he had remaining to make this money. The unemployed boy scrolled through websites still continuously trying to look for places who were hiring but to no avail. Not even his sugar baby account had gotten any messages. Or any that he knows of. Curiously, the boy loaded the website once more and looked into his accounts DM's. 

Yep. Nothing. 

Sighing heavily Ciel leaned back into the couch as he looked through the website. You could see everyone's accounts. Some had photos of young people, some had photos of old people. Ciel didn't have any photos of him posted. Maybe that was why he wasn't getting any messages? Well, he wasn't about to find out. Posting his face on this kind of website would be the last thing he would ever imagine doing. 

Ciel scrolled through peoples profiles, not much liking anything that he saw. He was about to shut off before he stumbled upon a profile with a handsome man in it, he was pale, had crimson eyes and night sky black hair. He seemed to be holding a black cat in his arms as he posed perfectly for the picture. Quirking an eyebrow, Ciel clicked on the profile and scanned through the contents. 

' ** _Name: Sebastian Michaelis_**

**_Gender: Male_ **

**_Age: 25_ **

**_Hight: 6'0_ **

**_Looking for: Male or female_ **

**_Interests: Cats, cooking and French art'_ **

This male was quite interesting, Handsome and seems sensible. He might actually be the only sane person on this site. Hesitantly, Ciel pressed on the message button and after a solid five minutes, conjured up enough braveness to send a simple message to the other. 

' _Hey'_

Was all the younger boy could think about messaging before slamming his laptop closed and curling up on the couch, beating himself up for the actions he just did. 

'What if he never messages me back? What if he is weirded out just as much as I am?' Ciel thought over and over in his head. 

It felt so weird to him to be doing these kinds of things. He usually kept to himself in his own world. 

Suddenly a ding went off on his phone, jerking the boy away from his thoughts and back into reality. Ciel took his phone out from his pocket to see a new message from Alois. 

Unlocking his phone, Ciel opened Alois's message and replied to the blonde boy. 

 _ **'Alois**_ :  _Wanna come drinking with me and my friend?'_

**_'Ciel:_ ** _No not really. I don't have the money to spend plus I'm kinda in the middle of looking for a job remember? Can't do that when I'm blackout drunk.'_

**_'Alois:_ ** _Hehehe true. I'll pay for you though, I don't mind!'_

**_'Ciel:_ ** _Really...It's okay, you have fun with your friend.'_

_**'Alois:**  I'm_ _not going to take no for an answer. You need to rellllaaaaxxxx'_

_' **Ciel:** I don't need to honestly'_

_' **Alois:** Too bad, We'll be there at 8. Be ready.' _

Sighing Ciel ran a hand through his blue hair before replying ' _fine_ ' and dropping the phone beside him lazily.It was 7:30pm now so it gave the younger boy enough time to find something at least decent to wear. Getting up, Ciel walked to his small room and over to his box that kept all his clothes in it. The boy kneeled down and dug through to see what he could find. Coming across a short-sleeved normal black top and some jeans Ciel put the fabrics to his nose and breathed in. 

He can't remember the last time he actually washed these clothes. They smelled decent enough to wear so with a shrug, Ciel undressed himself and put the new clothes on. 

As he finished getting ready and got everything he needed together a loud knock came from his front door. Ciel grabbed his phone and tucked it into his pocket as he walked over to the front door and opened it, revealing a blonde haired boy standing in front of a tall man with glasses. 

"Who's this?" Ciel asked as he looked the man who was clearly in his 20's up and down. 

Alois smiled sweetly, "His name is Claude, a close friend of mine, We'll be entrusting him tonight," He said as he stepped on Ciel's toes and shot him a stern glare. 

'Oh, this must be his sugar daddy then.' Ciel thought as he looked between the two. 

"How exactly are we travelling?" Ciel asked curiously to the pair. 

"By car of course!" The blonde cooed as he looked at the older man almost adoringly. But the man paid no attention as he focused heavily on the blue-haired boy in front of him. 

 _Stunning_. 

Ciel was beginning to get a little creeped out by Claudes staring but brushed it off as nothing more than curiosity. "Perfect, then shall we go?" Ciel insisted, trying to distract himself from the off-putting stare. 

"Yes, we shall!" Alois cheerfully replied as he clapped his hands together. He turned around to face Claude and interlocked their arms together before walking towards the black car. He had to practically drag the older man there as he continued eyeing Ciel. The blue haired boy didn't bother trying to make eye contact with the weirdo. He just walked to the car along with them and got in the back seat. 

"Lets get wastttteeeddd." Alois cheered as Claude started the car. Ciel just rolled his eyes as he sat awkwardly in the back seat. 

He needed a shot or two just having to put up with Alois's presence. As Claude was driving, Alois leaned over the seat and gave the man a peck on the cheek before licking where he had previously kissed slowly. He turned to Ciel and winked at him before retreating back to his own seat. 

Make that three. 


	3. Notifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its trash. It's 2 am here and I can't sleep 
> 
> By the way, this does have drunk Alois trying to hit on Ciel. 
> 
> No Alois/Ciel though.

**Hours later:**

From 9:00 to 10:00 pm most was a blur. Claude somehow manages to sneak the two into a club where they sat at the furthest booth from everyone in the corner so they couldn't be looked at. The three had shots after shots, a few whiskeys every now and then and to top it off classic beer. All the alcohol was enough to poison any liver to death, it was a miracle anyone was still alive. Only Alois bothered to dance as Ciel and Claude sat in the booth together watching him. Ciel would pretend not to see the side glances the older male would give him time to time and pretended to enjoy his now empty drink. Coming back clearly drunk and almost unable to stand Alois fell onto the padded booth seats hysterically laughing at who knows what. 

"Mooorreeee D-drinks...Mor-" Alois burped out as he raised his empty glass to the older man. Sighing, Claude pushed his glasses up his nose and took the glass from Alois's hands making the blonde whine in discontent. Turning, the older man glanced down at the blue-haired boy with his piercing yellow eyes. 

"Do you need another drink?" He asked loud enough so the boy could hear him over the music. Ciel nodded and watched as the older man collected his glass and got out of the booth before disappearing to the counter to get more drinks. Once Alois had calmed down, he crawled over to Ciel and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy's small neck, he pulled Ciel close to him, surprising the other. 

"What are you doing Alois?" Ciel asked as his brows knitted together in annoyance. 

Alois merely grinned and licked his lips anticipatingly. "I'm so bored right now Ciel. How about we go do something fun?" He asked as he trailed a slender finger up and down Ciel's clothed chest. 

Widening his eyes, a blush dawned on Ciels usually pale cheeks as he stared at the boy in front of him. "Are you kidding me? No! now get off." He stated as he attempted to get the other off his lap and away from him as much as possible. 

"Oh, you're no fun." Alois pouted like a child, earning a glare from the blue-haired boy. As the two sat there with nothing to say, Ciel looked over Alois's shoulder to make sure nobody was about before leaning closer to the blonde. 

"I did it." The boy replied in not so much a whisper but not so much a normal voice level either. Alois looked at the other in confusion making Ciel roll his eyes. "I made an account." 

Alois gasped loudly in shock as he slapped a hand over his mouth in excitement. He scooted over to the blue haired boy. "Are you talking to anyone? Been with anyone?" The blonde asked curiously to the other. 

"Wha- No and No!" Ciel's blush darkened another two shades. This was embarrassing, even for him. "I don't think its working anyway, I'm so screwed!" Ciel sighed stressfully to the other. 

"No shhhhh give it t-time-" Alois began to hiccup between words now. The alcohol was definitely making its impact. 

"I think you might need to stop with the drinking for tonight. It might give you alcohol poisoning or something like that." Ciel stated as he watched the other throw his head back and laugh. 

"Bwhahaha! Screw that." Alois laughed to the other. Ceil shook his head in disapproval before looking down at his phone. 

11:30 pm 

The onset of tiredness soon entered its way into Ciel's body. As Claude returned with more drinks, Alois hurridly drank his down while Ciel sensibly drank his at a reasonable pace. He was far to drunk to even keep his eyelids open. "Aww look he's going to go to sleep." Alois cooed cutely. 

"S-Shut up." Ciel retaliated earning a giggle from Alois. 

"Perhaps its time we leave. You two have had more than enough for tonight." Claude stated as he took a stand and helped Alois onto his feet. 

"I don't want to goooo." Alois whined as Ciel took a wobbly stand too. 

"You don't get to have a choice," Claude responded as the three began walking out. Alois was annoyed for a split second before his drunken mind wandered to something else. They thankfully made their way into the car, safely and all in one piece. 

Claude drove the blue-haired boy back to his apartment, driving off once he knew Ciel had made it unharmed. Ciel unlocked the front door and shut it behind him. He immediately took off his shoes and shakily headed to the couch where he dropped down almost dead like upon it. He was exhausted and drunk to the max. As his lids became heavy Ciel's small body gave into temptation and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

**Next day:**

Ciel woke groaning loudly as he held his head tightly. It felt like someone was pounding a brick against the inside of his head. Sitting up on the couch Ciel took a few moments to collect himself. Once he could somewhat think he raised his phone to his face to look at the time. 10:30 am. And one unread message from Kitten Lover. Knitting his eyebrows together in confusion, the boy slide open his lock screen and went onto the app where he had received the message. 

Pressing onto the message, Ciel quickly came to the realisation that the message was from Sebastian. His heart rate picked up greatly. He was nervous, talking with a complete stranger. 

' _ **Sebastian:**_ _Hello_ '

Ciel hesitated for a bit before replying back to the man. 

 **'** ** _Ciel:_** _Hi'_  

The other man saw the message and quickly but calmly responded to the boy. 

**' _Sebastian:_** _How are you?'_

_' **Ciel:**  Good and you?' _

**_'Sebastian:_ ** _Good thanks. May I ask what you look like? You don't seem to have any pictures available for me to see.'_

**_Ciel:_ ** **** _So you're after my looks?'_

**_Sebastian:_ ** **** _I do have a particular type.'_

Quirking an eyebrow and younger boy read the messages over a few times before curiously asking.

_**Ciel:** _ _And what type might that be?'_

_**Sebastian:** Young and cute.'   
_

Ciel bit his lip, hesitating to share a photo of himself with a complete stranger. 

_**Sebastian:** _ _I promise I won't share the photo with anyone else :) '_

Ciel sighed heavily. He might as well. Fixing his somewhat messy hair the blue-haired boy took a picture of his tired, grumpy face and sent it to the other. 

_**'Ciel:** _ _I just woke up so I look like a mess. Don't judge.'_

A moment of silence went by before Sebastian responded. 

_**Sebastian:** _ _Oh wow'_

**_Ciel:_ ** **** _What's that meant to mean!!!'_

**_'Sebastian:_ ** **** _Nothing bad. I was thinking you were a girl. I'm surprised a boy like you can look so cute. You are indeed my type.'_

A small blush coated Ciel's cheeks. He was so embarrassed right now. He quickly decided to turn the tables on the other man. 

_**'Ciel:** _ _Show me a picture of you.'_

Sebastian sent the younger boy a laughing emoji before replying, 

_**'Sebastian:** _ _There are already photos of me on my account. You can see what I look like.'_

_**Ciel:** _ _How do I know the pictures are really of you? Send me a picture of you holding a spoon or I'm leaving this chat.'_

One, two then three minutes went by. Ciel stared down at his phone, waiting for the other to reply. And then he finally did. 

_**'Sebastian:** _ _How childish, but cute ;)'_

Ciel frowned but loaded the photo the other male had sent. It was the same pale man with crimson eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with an upside down cross in the middle, He held a silver spoon next to his grinning smile. One thing Ciel quickly picked up on was his nails were painted black. Maybe he was a goth? The man in the photo was quite pleasing to look at. It made the boy wonder how many sugar babies this man has had exactly. 

_**'Sebastian:** _ _Satisfied?'_

**_'Ciel:_ ** _Mhmm'_

**_Sebastian:_ ** **** _Would you like to meet up sometime? I'm eager to meet you and see what you're like in person.'_

Ciel gritted his teeth in worry. Meeting up with a stranger off the internet perhaps wasn't the greatest idea. But he had come this far to back down. 

_**'Ciel:** _ _We've only been talking for five minutes!'_

_**'Sebastian:** _ _True, but you interest me.'_

**_'Ciel:_ ** **** _Not sure how but okay. When?'_

** _'Sebastian:_ ** _Whenever. It could be today or tomorrow, I don't mind.'_

Ciel huffed silently to himself, looking down at the screen for a minute the boy responded. 

_**'Ciel:** _ _Okay....Today at lunch, near the coffee shop on Eastern Street if you know where it is.'_

**_'Sebastian:_ ** _I sure do. I'll see you there ;)'_

_**'Ciel:** I'm not having sex with you though.'   
_

**_'Sebastian:_ ** _Not yet ;)'_

Rolling his blue eyes, Ciel put his phone down beside him as he racked a steady hand through his still messy hair. First he had to get rid of this headache. 


	4. Meeting Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~(*0*)~ Just letting Y'all know this is gonna have a little bit of thigh touching and kissing ~(*0*)~
> 
> Also Sebastian has a taste for....younger people so if you are unsettled by this I give you fair warning not to read! ~(*0*)~

**1:10pm**

Never in his existence had time gone by so quickly. He was afraid to meet this man, he didn't know if he was about to get kidnapped or worse. The thought did cross the boy's mind as he finally arrived at the cafe. He was late but he had to walk all the way from his apartment. Pushing open the door, the boy walked in and glanced around the cafe shop. A hand raised itself at the back table, drawing Ciel's eyes to the person. 

It was _him._  

Ciel's nerves picked up as he slowly walked past everyone and to the very back. The man was definitely attractive, more so in person. As Ciel finally made it to the table the older man stood and stretched out an extended hand to him. Ciel looked at it before slowly taking it. The black haired man had a strong manly handshake. Retreating his hand the two sat down at the small round table. 

' _So formal'_ Ciel thought as he took a seat, directly across from the other. 

"I must admit, you're shorter than I expected. Are you really 18?" The older man asked as he looked the boy up and down. 

Eyes widening Ciel pulled a worried expression onto his face which gave Sebastian all the answers he needed. "O-Of course I am!" Ciel exclaimed, the older man chuckled at the younger one's behaviour. 

Leaning forwards, Sebastian placed both his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers, he placed his chin on his hands as he admired the other boy. "You know, I don't mind if you aren't 18." The older man softly said so nobody else could hear him. 

Blushing darkly in embarrassment Ciel turned his gaze away from Sebastian and onto the floor. Had he found himself in a situation with a pervert? 

"How old are you really?" Sebastian asked as he tilted his head to the side almost sweetly.

"16." Ciel hesitated. He wasn't sure how the other male would react. Would Sebastian be angry that he lied about his age?

Chuckling Sebastian leaned back in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. "I guessed you might not have been 18 judging by your photo. Though I find it almost hard to believe your 16. You look like a 13-year-old." Sebastian teased.

"I am not." Ciel heatedly stated, earning yet another chuckle from Sebastian. 

"I wouldn't mind if you were," Sebastian smirked at Ciel's shocked response. 

' _I really have met up with a pervert.'_ Ciel cringed in his head. 

"Anyhow, would you like something to eat or drink?" Sebastian asked, changing the mood of the situation. 

"Um...Yeah, a drink I guess." Ciel responded.

"Perfect. I hope a coffee is fine?" Sebastian gestured as he stood up. Ciel slowly nodded in response to the other male. "Good, then I shall be back."  With that Sebastian headed off towards the girl at the counter. Looking behind to make sure he was in the clear, Ciel whipped out his phone and quickly messaged Alois. 

_**'Ciel:** _ _I met up with a guy off the Sugar baby website and he's a FUCKING CREEP! What have you gotten me into!'_

Seconds past before Ciel's phone dinged, signalling a new message from Alois. 

_**'Alois:** _ _I just woke up and the first thing I see is you, what a good morning. Also, I only suggested it you were the one that did it.'_

Before Ciel could respond, Alois shot the boy another message. 

_**'Alois:** _ _He can't be that bad if you haven't run away yet.'_

Well...he wasn't. So far he was kind, calm and collective. But....

_**'Ciel:** _ _He's not that bad. He's even offering to get me a drink. But he said he wouldn't mind if I was 13!!!!'_

**_'Alois_ ** **** _I wouldn't either ;)'_

_**'Ciel:** _ _You're hopeless'_

With that Ciel shoved his phone back into his pocket and stared down at the table in front of him. Before long Sebastian returned with two coffees. Placing one down in front of the blue-haired boy, he took a seat. "I hope you don't mind, I put two sugars in it," Sebastian stated as he took a sip of his own cup. 

"I prefer it with two." Ciel pulled a fake smile onto his lips, trying his hardest not to feel uncomfortable in Sebastian's stare. 

"I'm fairly curious," Sebastian started, taking the cup away from his lips. "Why is a sixteen-year-old on a sugar baby website?" Sebastian asked as he stared down at the younger boy, utterly intrigued with him. 

Fidgeting in his seat, Ciel contemplated what he should say next. He didn't want to exactly tell a stranger his life story but he wasn't good at telling lies either. "I..um...needed money." He replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

"For what," Sebastian asked, taking another sip of his coffee. 

"Rent.." Ciel trailed off. Still not making eye contact with Sebastian. 

"Oh? Are your parents making you pay rent already? That seems cruel." Sebastian replied, watching as Ciel bit his soft pink bottom lip. 

"I don't exactly....live with them...anymore.." Ciel stated and took a large mouthful of the coffee, only just coming to the realisation it was burning hot once it touched his tongue. The boy swallowed bitterly before letting out a small pained gasp. 

"I didn't think I'd have to warn you that it would be hot." Sebastian chuckled earning a glare from the boy. 

"Shut up!" Ciel stated before blowing on the coffee this time. Sebastian smirked devilishly to himself. 

* * *

 

The two sat there for an hour, talking about ordinary things like interests, hobbies, favourite movies. Once the two had finished their coffee's Sebastian offered to drop the other off home. Which Ciel was both concerned and pleased about. On one hand he didn't have to walk all the way back to his apartment but on the other hand, he was letting a complete stranger know where he lived. Ciel soon chose getting dropped off rather than walking as it began to softly rain. He was in no mood to get sick. 

"Shall we go?" Sebastian asked as he stood from the table. Ciel nodded and stood up to, the boy looked up at the older man. Damn, he really was tall. Sebastian walked past the younger boy, walking over to the door he opened it and gestured the boy to follow. As Ciel walked over and past Sebastian, he could have sworn something brushed against his ass. Shaking it off, Ciel followed Sebastian to a fancy black car. Ciel's draw dropped as Sebastian walked to the car, unlocking it and opening the passenger side door. 

' _He has to be fucking rich to own a car like this!'_ Ciel thought as he slowly got in, being cautious of his surroundings. Sebastian closed the door and walked to the drivers side, hoping in, he turned the car on. 

"So where about do you live?" Sebastian asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

"Um...The old student apartments near the closed studio." Ciel replied, earning a quirked eyebrow from the older man. 

"Heard they aren't the most livable places. Isn't there a lot of drug dealings around that area?" Sebastian asked as he turned a corner. 

"Um yeah...normally a raid or two a week but its okay living there." Ciel stated as he fidgeted once again in his seat, "The rent there is expensive for such a shit hole like that." Ciel huffed, only daring to look out the window. 

"And how much is rent a week?" Sebastian asked curiously. 

"$150," Ciel replied and looked over at the other man. "I don't have a job, that's why I'm on this sort of site." Ciel stated earning a small 'oh' from Sebastian. 

"So its a last resort type of thing," Sebastian stated, Ciel, nodded and looked away from the older man. Once they had come to a red light, Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's small thigh and gently squeeze it, jolting the other boy. 

"W-What the HELL!" Ciel yelled as he tried jerking away from the older male. His face turning several shades of red. Sebastian's hand didn't budge as he gently squeezed and caressed the thigh under his touch. "I said I'm not having sex with you!" Ciel reminded as he tried prying the older man's firm hand off him. 

"I know and we're not going to. You said you weren't going to have sex not you weren't going to do sexual favours," The adult smirked widely. Ciel's blue eyes widened as he tried even harder to get the mans hands off him. 

"Let go of me NOW! I don't want to do any of those sorts of things with you! Now let me GO!" The younger boy began to get hysterical. Frantically gushing about to attempt to get the man off him. 

"Calm down," Sebastian said as he removed his hand from the boy. "I'm not going to try anything  _yet_ ," He insisted as he continued driving once the light had gone green. 

Ciel glared at the older man, scooting as far away as he could from him. Only muttering the word 'creep' under his breath, which Sebastian was able to hear. 

Making a few more turns Sebastian finally arrived at the apartment complex. It was nothing admirable to look at. Looked more like a dumpster. 

Ciel quickly unbuckled his seat belt to get out but was stopped when Sebastian gently placed his hand back on his thigh. Ciel shot the man a frustrated glare and a snicker before opening the car door. "I can give you the money you need if you agree to do two things for me." Sebastian stated to the younger boy. Ciel hesitated before slowly sitting back in his spot, allowing only for now, for Sebastian to keep his hand on his thigh. 

"And what would those be?" Ciel asked as he looked the man up and down. "If its sex forget it," Ciel stated firmly earning a deep chuckle from the other man. 

"No, we can leave that for later dates. For now, the first thing I want you to do is kiss me," Sebastian stated, Ciel's shocked expression proved humorous to the older male as his grin widened. 

"A-And the second thing?" Ciel asked nervously. 

Sebastian leaned over to Ciel so that his nose was brushing up against his ear. "To become my sugar baby and mine alone." He whispered hotly into the younger boys ear. 

"W-WHAT!" Ciel yelled in surprise, jerking away from the other man he cupped a hand over his ear. "Are you crazy?!" Ciel asked, watching as Sebastian licked his lips. 

"Maybe a little," Sebastian replied as he gave Ciel's thigh a squeeze, jolting the other boy slightly. 

"Y-You know my real age yet you still want to touch me inappropriately!? What kind of pervert are you?" Ciel asked as his face became red all over. Sebastian shot the boy a sly smirk. 

"The kind that like cute little boys like you." Sebastian cooed into the other's ear. "That's all the deal is. Kiss me right now and become my sugar baby. That's it. And I'll provide you with everything you desire." Sebastian coned. Ciel bit his lip as he looked the man up and down. He was really desperate for the money. 

"I don't know..." Ciel replied. He wasn't experienced in this sort of stuff, especially sexual stuff. 

"Just a little kiss." Sebastian cooed gently into the other's ear. Luling him into a false sense of security. Ciel turned to the man in front of him and hesitantly placing a small peck on Sebastian's lips. 

Sebastian smirked and pulled the boy in closer, deepening the kiss. Ciel gasped in surprise which gave Sebastian the opportunity to shove his tongue into Ciel's small hot mouth. Ciel shut his eyes tightly as he let out a soft moan around Sebastian's lips as the older man travelled his tongue everywhere inside. After a moment of heavy intense kissing, Sebastian retreated his tongue and pulled away from the boy, admiring his cute red cheeks and saliva that trailed his lips. 

Absolutely stunning. 

"You are delicious," Sebastian teased as he watched the younger boy wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. "Now all you need to do is agree to be my sugar baby and nobody else's." Sebastian stated as he licked his lips, enjoying the longing taste of Ciel's mouth. "Do it and I'll reward you." Sebastian finished, he waited for the younger boy to collect his breath before replying. 

"F-Fine, I'll be your...sugar baby, but I'm not having sex with you." Ciel reminded once more. 

Chuckling Sebastian pulled out his wallet from his pocket, "Of course not," He smirked as he handed Ciel two hundred dollars. Ciel hesitantly took the money, not sure if Sebastian was being serious or not. But when he was holding on to it he double checked to see if it was the right amount. 

"I-I only need $150," Ciel stated as he went to hand the older man fifty dollars back. But Sebastian rejected the gesture by shaking his head and pushing Ciel's hand back towards him. 

"You need $150 to pay rent. But what about food etc?" Sebastian asked. Ciel thought for a minute before swallowing hard and retracting his hand.

"Thanks." He replied earning a smile from the older male.

"I can't wait to see you again," Sebastian stated as he gave the younger one a wink.

Uncomfortably, Ciel got out of the car and closed the door quickly. His heart was in his throat as he hurried to his apartment. He didn't give Sebastian a final goodbye as he opened his door and slammed it shut behind him. He was 95% sure he was about to have a heart attack if he was with Sebastian any longer. Who knew what else that man would do to him.

Blue eyes looked down at the money in his hand. At least he had gotten the money and just in time too.

What an ordeal he had managed to get himself into.

 

* * *

 

 


	5. Shouldn't have done that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to midnaleaf and Asszsaszin who's shown love from the start of this fanfic being created <3 Appreciate it heaps you guys <3 
> 
> P.s, Sorry if these chapters become crappy, I'm not even sure where I am going with this story ~(*0*)~ 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Bit of kissing and touching, mention of suicide
> 
> Again, Sebastian has tastes for 'younger people' which will be mentioned.

* * *

Days had passed since Ciel first encountered Sebastian. To say they stayed in contact was an understatement, the older man would almost constantly keep messaging him. It was almost nice having someone to talk to while he stayed at home all day every day, still very much in search of a job though. But sometimes it just got annoying hearing his phone constantly going off. If It wasn't Sebastian messaging him, Alois was spamming him. Sometimes he just wanted time for himself. 

Ciel laid spread on the couch boredly as he looked up at his phone, messaging Sebastian as he usually did. Ciel kind of wanted to.....'break it off' with Sebastian. He didn't want to continue being a sugar baby but if he abandoned Sebastian now and then needed funds later it would be humiliating having to go back to him. So it was like he was forced to pretend to care about this guy. Just for now at least. 

_**'Sebastian:** _ _What are you doing right now?'_

**_'_ ** _**Ciel:** _ _Umm....nothing just sitting here bored. Why?'_

_' **Sebastian:** Well I finish work soon, do you want to go somewhere?'_

Ciel sighed heavily to himself. He didn't want to be left alone with this creep. The last time he was with the guy he was forced to kiss him. 

_**'Ciel:** _ _Well...I'm kind of busy today maybe another day?'_

_**'Sebastian:** Busy? You really aren't good at telling lies are you?'   
_

' _Fuck'_ Ciel thought as he hit his fist against his forehead. 

_**'Sebastian:** _ _I'll be there in ten minutes :)'_

_**'Ciel:** _ _I don't want to go.'_

_**'Sebastian:** _ _Too bad. See you soon <3' _

Ciel groaned out loud as he turned on his right side. Maybe he shouldn't open the door? Maybe he should leave before Sebastian arrives? He didn't know what to do, but he was certain he didn't want to be left alone with that creep. 

Ciel groaned into the couch as he laid there for a few extra minutes.

 _'Uggghhhhhhhhhhhh'_  Ciel thought as he finally sat up. He didn't want to go. But of course, he didn't have a choice. 

Suddenly his phone dinged with a message from Sebastian. 

_**'Sebastian:** _ _Come outside.'_

Ciel sighed heavily as he threw on a baggy black woolly jumper and his shoes before proceeding to the door. He hesitated his hand above the knob for a split second before pulling it and stepping outside. 

As he closed the door and locked it, he turned around to see Sebastian standing in front of his car wearing black jeans and a white long sleeved top that was tucked in. Ciel put his hands into his pockets as he walked over to the other slowly. 

"Good to see you." Sebastian cooed, earning a glare from Ciel. Sebastian walked with Ciel to the passenger side and opened the door before the boy could. 

This slightly irritated Ciel as he frowned, getting into the car, "I can open doors perfectly fine". 

"I know," Sebastian replied as he closed the door and walked to the driver's side, hopping in he quickly leaned over and gave Ciel a kiss on the cheek making the unexpected boy gasp and blush as he backed away from the other in surprise. "Too cute." Sebastian chuckled as he turned the car on. 

"Shut up and don't do that again." Ciel firmly stated as he rubbed his cheek. 

"Oh? But you belong to me." Sebastian stated. 

"I do not!" Ciel stated as his eyebrows furrowed. Sebastian smirked and looked at the other from the corner of his eye. 

"You agreed to it last time remember? By my sugar baby and mine alone." He refreshed for the boy who now was glaring daggers into him. 

"Stop calling me a sugar baby. It's fucking weird." Ciel replied. Even though he 'was one' he didn't like to be called it. Sebastian chuckled at the boy making Ciel huff unhappily. He just wanted this to be over. But unfortunately, it was just the start. The drive was silent between the two. Ciel wanted to put some music on but didn't dare touch the radio as he didn't want to break anything. Even the car fresheners that hanged from the mirror looked expensive. 

Finally, Sebastian decided to break the silence.

"May I ask....Where about's are your parents? Do they know you're a sugar bab- I mean, person who hangs with other men in order to gain money? Or did you run away from home?" He asked curiously to the boy. 

Ciel refused to answer as he looked out the window. Sebastian took note of Ciel's stubbornness and decided he'd have to go first. "My parents died in an accident when I was around fifteen," Sebastian stated. Ciel looked over at Sebastian, trying to see if the other man was lying. But it looked like he was telling the truth as far as he was concerned. "I was in the accident too when it happened. A truck slammed into the front of the car, crushing both my parents to death but left me with scratches and bruises. I've somehow made it in this world, staying alive during that time was difficult, but I somehow did it." Sebastian finished. His voice didn't have any emotion to it. Ciel assumed he did the same thing he did and toughened up from it. 

There was silence once more before Ciel looked out the window at the passing buildings. "My parents are dead too." He mumbled loud enough for Sebastian to hear. "It was a house fire. My aunt managed to get me out, but my parents....they perished with the memories I had of that place." Ciel stated as he fiddled with his fingers on his lap. "My aunt raised me before she killed herself after the loss of both her husband and child." Ciel finished. Sebastian's eyebrows raised in surprise as he looked at the other. 

"You've been through a lot and your just a kid." Sebastian pointed out before cautiously placing his hand gently on the back of Ciel's head, giving his hair a light ruffle. "It will get better." Sebastian smiled as he retracted his hand, not keeping it there any longer for his goal wasn't to upset the boy but to somewhat comfort him. Ciel didn't say anything as he continued to look out the window. 

"Where are we going anyway?" Ciel asked as he rolled down the window to let from fresh air in. 

"The beach," Sebastian replied calmly. 

"Why? Its getting kind of late." Ciel stated as he looked at his phone to see it was 6:00 pm. Since daylight savings has ended it was already getting dark. 

"Why not?" Sebastian asked as he grinned at the younger one. "I find it such a relaxing place to be after a day of nonstop work," Sebastian replied as he turned into the parking lot and turned the car off. 

"Oh joy, we get to build each other sandcastles," Ciel muttered as he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

"If that's what you want to do." Sebastian laughed as he got out of the car. Ciel rolled his eyes as he went to do the same. 

The two took off their shoes and carried them in their hands as they walked barefoot down the beach. It had been a while since Ciel had come here. Nevertheless, he still enjoyed it. 

Sebastian found a spot to sit and spread his legs, patting to the empty spot in front of him as an indication for Ciel to sit. Ciel sighed as he plopped his shoes down next to Sebastian's and cautiously sat in between Sebastian's legs. The older man wrapped his long arms around Ciel's tiny body and pulled him closer so that the boys back was in firm contact with his chest. Ciel grunted in disapproval but chose not to move. Thanks to the cold weather nobody else was around to see this. 

Sebastian leaned his chin on Ciel's shoulder, admiring how adorable the other looked just sitting there. "You're so cute," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear almost tenderly. Ciel blushed and glared at the other from the corner of his eye. 

"Stop saying weird things," Ciel ordered resulting in Sebastian genuinely laughing. 

"It's not weird it's true." He replied making the boy blush from ear to ear. He was so embarrassed right now, but to Sebastian that made him even cuter. "I like this, sitting here in a relaxing environment.....I like _you_ ," Sebastian smiled as he kissed the side of Ciel's neck gently. Ciel got redder as he weakly struggled out of Sebastian's grasp. Sebastian smiled as he held onto him firmer. He continued gently kissing his neck, Ciel tilted his head ever so slightly to give Sebastian more room. A small unnoticeable smirk drew on Sebastian's lips as he knew in a way he had won. 

Sebastian slowly trailed one of his hands up Ciel's thin stomach. Reaching his chest, Sebastian began holding one of Ciel's nipples between his index finger and thumb. He gently pinched it loving the surprised moan the other let out softly. "S-Sebastian- Stop-" Ciel weakly pleaded as he felt a tingle run through his body and awaken feelings he had never felt before. 

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it." Sebastian pointed out as he played with Ciel's nipple some more. Ciel ignored Sebastian's words and leaned his head back into Sebastian's shoulder. He could feel tingles pooling in his groin area. 

Sebastian was sucking all over Ciel's small pale neck. Gladly leaving dark purple hickeys. Ciel let out occasional gasps and soft moans as he let Sebastian touch him. 

Sebastian removed himself from Ciel's neck and licked the shell of Ciel's ear before whispering, "I can't wait to have my way with you," Mistakingly to the blue-haired boy. Ciel snapped back to his senses and tore himself away from the older man. Surprised, Sebastian went to hold onto the other but Ciel slapped his hands away from him. 

"Don't.Fucking.Touch.Me." Ciel spat through gritted teeth.

At this moment, Sebastian was beyond confused about what he had done wrong. Everything seemed to be going well. "What's the matter? I thought you were enjoying it?" Sebastian stated in utter confusion. 

"As if I'd like someone like you touching me. Pervert." Ciel hissed to the older man. Sebastian, who would usually take this as a stubborn joke started to become frustrated. He was _frustrated_ in other aspects so it only contributed to his now growing bad mood. Furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance Sebastian went to pull the other one back in but was rejected once more. 

"I said DON'T touch me," Ciel reminded as he moved further away from the older man. 

"You belong to me, I can touch you if I want," Sebastian stated, annoyance now lingering in his words as he grabbed Ciel's wrist tightly and pulled him down onto the ground, getting on top so the younger one couldn't escape. 

"Get the FUCK OFF ME SEBASTIAN," Ciel screamed as he thrashed around, banging his only free hand on Sebastian's chest harshly in hopes of the other backing off. But Sebastian didn't move. Not even a inch. 

"I'm starting to get annoyed with you." Sebastian stated as he bent down and kissed Ciel on the lips. This fueled the fire more as when he pulled away Ciel spat on his face. Sebastian just stared down at the other blankly, not showing any sign of emotion. 

"Get the fuck off me now." Ciel hissed, "Or i'm going to get the cops involved. Would like to see how they react seeing a grown man making a move on a sixteen-year-old kid." Ciel smirked, Sebastian hissed angrily before raising a hand and slapping Ciel hard across the cheek. 

"Don't fucking threaten me. You lied about your age, you weren't even allowed on a website like that. Wonder what they would say since _you_ targeted _me_. You were the one who messaged me." Sebastian reminded the boy.

Ciel bit his own tongue. Would he get into trouble for being on a website for adults? Meeting up with an adult? Lying about his age? Sebastian stood up from the boy and got his shoes, not saying anything he made his way back to the car. Ciel laid there for a moment before getting up to and collecting his shoes. He followed Sebastian back to the car but once there didn't get in. He was almost afraid Sebastian was going to leave him there as the older man got into the driver seat instantly, not opening the door for him this time. Ciel waited a moment before getting in. Sebastian started the car and turned the car around, heading back to the apartment to drop Ciel off. 

There was a heavy, unsettling silence between the two. Ciel glanced over at Sebastian a few times to see the older man was clearly angry. He swallowed thickly as he looked back out the window, hoping to dear god he would be home soon. 

* * *

 


End file.
